Twin Feathers
Remember when I told you that every time I returned to Murder Woods I couldn't find the creature? A few years ago, I stayed with my cousin, who researched crows. It was a week that changed my life. A crow-man, nicknamed Corvus, roamed the woods and tried to kill me. After a week, my new friend Graham was dying after being caught in a fire. Corvus followed us to the hospital and killed Graham. Well, I'm afraid that it wasn't the whole story. More events happened after that, and compared to Corvus, it was truly bizarre. A New Day: Inquiries and A Second Story 7:00 AM Officer: Tell me the goddamn truth! What did kill this Fenn-something kid? Me: I told you, it was Corvus! Officer: Listen, kid, your friend is dead and I understand that you're traumatised. Now tell me WHAT KILLED YOUR FRIEND! Me:... After Graham's death, a nurse called the cops, as she saw that Graham's heart had been severely damaged by something. The guy who came didn't believe me. But then again, no one would. My cousin was interviewed next, and she told the truth as well. Again, the police passed it off as just a story. What was also annoying was the fact that when there was a crow feather in Graham's room, they just ignored it. God, how ignorant these people were! 10:30 AM It was time for me to leave the hospital. My cousin was kept there due to her burns. It was like part of her body was made of soft tar. The reception area was quiet, with the odd cough and sneeze. Most of the people there looked worse than what I had been through the previous day. A man rose from his seat. He tipped his hat to the receptionist and walked out of the doors. A package was lying in the place where he had sat. It wasn't the kind of package you would get by post, or in party games. It was simply a paper bag wrapped up. I moved towards the seat, hand reaching out. ???: Kevin, come on! That was my brother, Steven. He was moody a lot, and I could tell that this time he couldn't use his moodiness to hide his worry. Steven: Dude, what the hell happened? Me: Well, it's kind of a long story... I grabbed the package quickly, rushed through the doors and hopped into my brother's car. I told him what happened on the way home, with him listening eagerly to my every word. Me: ... Then he flew out of the window and is most likely back in Murder Wood. Steven: That's a pretty hard story to swallow, man. I can't believe something like this even happened! But I wonder who this crow-guy was before he became ugly. That puzzled me too. How long ago was the project? And most importantly, how old is Corvus? I looked at the bag in my hands, staring at the bland shade of brown it was. I recognised the street. I was home 3:00 PM I walked slowly into my room. It took a while for me to get upstairs, as my family was so worried about me. Also, it took so long because of my experiment. Before the holiday, I created an experiment about what would happen if I left a waterlogged plant in direct sunlight. The result: not much. I fumbled my pockets. The bag was still there. I tore the bag open and found a few items: a book of photographs, a disk, and a memory stick. The design was the same as Graham's father's one. Oswald Fennlace was working on the Corvus Project, and had died when the experiment got out of control. I inserted the stick into the port. Instantly, there were notes. The Notes of Dr Alabaster Darkwood 6-17-84, 12:00 We have found the perfect specimen of crows: the Midnight Crow, aptly named for its behaviour in darkness. Luckily, one of my colleagues has received contact from a Mr H ****** , the same man who kindly volunteered to be part of history in the making. He said the heat has caused his car's engine to overheat, meaning the experiment will have to be put on hold for a few days. 6-22-84, 9:00 AM Mr. ****** has arrived in town today. Dr Fennlace is having second thoughts on this project, but I reminded him that this experiment was going to be the key to our country's victory in the next war. Despite this, he still complained that there is a chance that Project C.O.R.V.U.S. could malfunction a bit. I told him that his concerns were nothing more than a tired man's fake worry. I know it will work. 6-22-84, 5:00 PM I told our guest about the procedure that will occur tomorrow morning. He'll be stripped from his clothing, strapped to the table and injected with the newest serum made by the people in the Biochemistry Ward: Liquid F62-73563D. It contains the strength and combat skills of the serum version A, the Midnight Crow's DNA and our newest item, Chaoite. We haven't had time to fully examine it, but it contains properties unlike anything we've seen before. Tomorrow, the greatest weapon in history will be born. 6-23-84, 6:00 AM In a few hours, the experiment shall commence. That persistent Oswald Fennlace still says that we made a miscalculation. We cannot afford to stop this project! We have spent too much for us to abandon this project! Soon, everything will happen. 6-23-84, 4:20 PM It worked! Everything has gone according to plan. I have contacted the Pentagon and they will soon send an official to check the test subject. I will take my leave, and when I return after I settle back into my home in Cleveland. Until next time, this is me signing off. 11-6-85, 9:16 PM I am back at the lab, and the worst has happened. Oswald tried to warn me, but I didn't listen! Now he is beside me, his rotting, half-eaten face looking in fear towards the door. He was right, we made a miscalculation. We failed to learn that the Midnight Crow ate meat when regular food was in short supply. The lousy guard turned his back against the cell, let himself get killed and the subject killed off most of the staff here! I was a fool. Yesterday's Date Four people have gone missing in the night. Three children in the forest are still gone, an old man clawed to death. I know who the old man was: Oswald's father. I regret the experiment. I regret ignoring Oswald. And I regret letting a man become a killer. I shall leave my findings to Oswald's son. He will use my notes to kill the former Mr... okay, I shall reveal his name, seeing as he is no longer in control—the former Mr. Harold Kingstead. Returning: The Melting Door 5:00 PM There was more to this mystery. The guy in the hat, Alabaster, was he at the hospital because he knew about Graham? I didn't know. But then again, I didn't even know what is happening anymore. Graham, the project, Murder Wood... I couldn't take it all in. I walked to my bed. Burying my face in the pillows, I cried. Everything was unreal now. The project, Graham's death, Corvus, just why?! Something was annoying me in the corner of my mind. I felt like I forgot something. Of course, the disc. The computer was still on, a faint electrical buzzing coming from within. As soon as the disc was read, a new document popped up. There were only two items: a video and a picture. The video just had a picture of a door and random numbers flashing on it. (Seriously, what was even going on?) The picture was of the same door, except something was bothering me. According to the information, the picture and the video were done two days ago, when the labs burnt down. For now, I need to take a break. I'll update my findings tomorrow. Day Two 10:00 AM I think I remember the door. It was in the same room as the one we hid in two nights ago. It was a very sturdy one, made of metal, so I guess you could call it the Melting Door. Well, I think I know why there's a picture of the Door on the disc. Most of the laboratory was underground. It seems simple because there's unlimited room underground. So I have a special theory: the video with the door and numbers must be the access code to unlock whatever is behind the wall. If I am correct, it may possibly be a stairwell to somewhere below the labs. It would seem simple. So there's only one option at the moment, and you may call it foolish. I'll have to return to Murder Wood. Corvus may be there. An alternative project may be there. But I won't back down or reconsider. I am going to finish everything where it all began. I'll update the log once I get to town. 2:00 PM Good news: I'm making my way towards the town. Bad news: my brother is driving me there. I tried sneaking out, but I was caught, and so we are now going to town. I'm typing this up on my phone right now, and the- Hold on, what just happened? Sorry this post was short, but as soon as I figure out what happened, I'll be sure to tell. Offline: The Final Day Smoke rose from the town's wooden roofs. Windows were glowing with flames coming from inside. But worst of all, dead bodies filled the streets. Chaos had taken control of Murder Wood. A black shape filled the sky. Corvus. Me: Run. We have to get to the lab NOW! My brother didn't hesitate. We ran full speed into the forest, trying to avoid being attacked by the experiment. I beat him once, but could I beat him again? ???: Over here! Quickly, children! It was the man from yesterday. Alabaster. Why did he return? Me: Sure, come on-! I turned around. My brother was nowhere to be seen. Did he get separated? Or worse... Me: I've got to find my brother! Alabaster: There's no time! Quick, into the doorway! I traveled to Hell for one week I stay, a once-human creature who wanted to slay me had caused the death of so many friends. I promised to try and not reach their ends. Despite the time, Darkness was on its way. I ran and ran to ruins I had, and at one point my life had made me so sad. Family, friends, and innocents gone. This quest, this project it needn't be done. No matter where I went, Darkness followed. Inside I went and down I go, I looked up and fell grey snow. The forest and trees now cinders were here. But Corvus, he came and he did strike fear. Today is gone, Darkness has got it. What happened next, I don't remember, but it was finished. I was tired and mourning and scared. I curled up into a ball in the middle of the ash and wept until I lost consciousness. Category:Science Category:Monsters Category:Diary/Journal